


SEE NO EVIL, HEAR NO EVIL, SPEAK NO EVIL: Cheat Codes of the Universe

by Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dark, F/M, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:26:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall/pseuds/Guardian_of_the_4th_Wall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude, Hannah and Sebastian thought that taking jobs as body guards to three overly privileged children would be easy. However, their is far more to this job than they ever realized especially when they find themselves running from gunman, dealing with supernatural conspiracies, and having to save those kids from damn near every threat imaginable both of this world and not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil

Their taxi pulled up outside an extremely large manor at about three o'clock in the afternoon.

Sebastian got out and whistled, "Shit, these kids must be loaded."

"Well, who else could hire personal body guards for their children?" Hannah asked stepping out after him.

Without a word Claude walked over hitting the intercom to ring for the people inside to open the gate out front. The first thing they could see (aside from the large and old fashioned house that is) was a large fountain out-front which featured three Monkey's all sitting together. However, it was very morbid. One had water dripping from it's ears, another had water cascading out it's eyes, and the last had water pouring from it's mouth.

"Eugh," Hannah said as soon as it buzzed to let them in and she got a better view of it. "You think they would choose better sculptures, being as rich as they are..."

"Yeah no kidding," Sebastian frowned.

"We're not here to judge their artwork, we're here to get jobs," Claude explained. "Now hurry up before they think we're gawking."

A red haired maid with large glasses opened the door and she curtsied them in. "Hello Sirs and Madame," she said smiling. "May I take your coats?"

"You know you're someplace fancy when they take your coat at the door," Sebastian said as he removed his.

"Welcome to the Zaru manor," the woman said smiling. "The esteemed Phantomhive and Transy manors combined to form this estate some years back, and they have been collaborative partners ever since. The heads of the house will be down to see you soon. If you would like to wait in the lounge I'll bring you some tea I will."

She motioned in the direction of where they were supposed to wait, so the three of them took seats in a small plush room that would not have been out of places in a Sherlock Holmes novel, or maybe even in a Dracula book.

They sat quietly for a bit. The three of them taking in the old fashioned decor when they suddenly heard an eerie sound. Tonk. Tonk. Tonk. Tonk... ... Tonk...

The noise had no rhythm or pattern and that made it even creepier...

"What do you—" Hannah began but Claude raised a hand to silence her.

Then a scrapping sound was heard. Like when you run metal against stone. It was a pair of double doors that led to the lounge. While one was open the other remained closed, and it was was after the next Thunk that the closed door to the lounge shook very slightly. More scraping and another thunk. More scraping and a fancy walking cane appeared in view, then a hand reaching around the door and a body followed. A small child without a head had come around. Only it wasn't like he really didn't have a head, he was wearing a tuxedo top hat that was so big for him the brim of it rested on his shoulders. The three of them watched the child, their heads slowly turning to follow him as he made his way around the room until he was almost straight across from where he had come in at. There was a large old fashioned Desk. The boy was so small that when he walked behind it you could only see the top of the hat bobbing around.

They heard a drawer creek open, a shuffling of the contents inside, and then they heard it close again. The boy tapped the cane around the desk until he was in front of it now. He seemed to be holding a yo yo. Which he began to fiddle with until it wound up. Then hooked the loop onto his finger and let it drop. It tapped the carpet and bounced up again. Then it tapped the carpet and bounced up again. Then it tapped the carpet and bounced up again. Then it tapped...

Sebastian turned to the others wondering if they should say something, when two men came around the corner. One rather older and large. The other still fairly young yet, tall and lanky, but fit.

"Luca," the tall man said softly smiling. The boy flinched. The yo yo unraveled onto the ground and laid still, the coils of rope lying defeated next to it. "I believe I took that away from you yesterday..."

"And just what are you wearing that for," the large man asked hurrying over he grabbed the top hat making the boy jump worse than before. When he removed the top hat they noticed the child was wearing a blindfold.

The boy had redish brown hair and brown eyes and even though they couldn't see his eyes, it was evident he was about to cry. "You know better than to touch my things!" the man snapped. "Mey-Rin!"

The red haired maid came hurrying in carrying the trey of tea she had promised. But upon being called she had hurried too quickly and tripped spilling it everywhere.

"Ugh, foolish woman," the large man snapped. While his voice before had been cold, now (in addition) it seemed to be filled with an intense disgust.

"I'm sorry Lord Trancy," Mey-Rin said fixing her glasses. "I'll remake it and clean this up right away!"

"Forget that!" Trancy barked. "Take the boy back upstairs."

"Yes Sir!" she nodded rushing over she picked up the child and hurried from the room with him.

"I apologize sincerely for that," the tall man said intertwining his fingers and placing his chin upon them.

"No..." Hannah said. "Don't worry about it..."

Lord Trancy sat down in a plush chair beside the desk. He was rather heavy and this showed even more when he sat down the buttons on his vest seemed dangerously close to popping off.

"Well, let's get down to business. I am Vincent Phantomhive, this is my associate who prefers to simply be known as Lord Trancy. We are the heads of this estate. We live here along with our children and the handful of servants that we possess. Basically, we are in need of body guards for our children. Lord Trancy and I are not able to be here as much as we would like, and it has become rather necessary in recent months to ensure that our children are safe in our absence. Basically, you will each be issued a gun and will be charged with protecting our children. This is a full time job, both day and night. You will have to live here. However you will be given some times off at your request, please clear this with us at least three days in advance so that we can find other body guard arrangements. You will be paid at the end of every month with a wage of two hundred dollars a day. You will work for a year and at the end of that year you'll decide if you wish to renew your contracts with us or not. So how about it?"

The information had been delivered to them rather quickly and they all looked at one another contemplating.

"Um, how many children exactly?" Hannah asked.

"Three, though each of you will be specifically in charge of one. Though we ask if the need arises you protect them all," he explained. "I realize this is a highly unusual job, and I can give you twenty-four hours to think it over, in that time you are welcome to stay here as our guests."

"That would be great," Sebastian said, he did want time to think it over. He hadn't realized that he would actually have to live here. He thought he would just be escorting these kids places...

"Great, well. You should probably meet the children properly before dinner," Mr. Phantomhive said smiling. "Please follow me, the boys are probably in the library, they love to play chess."

He escorted them out of the room but stopped at the stairs. "Miss Hannah," he said turning to her, and she was a bit surprised that he knew her name. They hadn't discussed her first name over the phone, and had conversed only using Sir names. "The boy you saw earlier, his name is Luca. He is Lord Transy's youngest son, and I believe Mey-Rin took him upstairs to his room. His is the third door on the right. You may go see him now."

"Alright," she said heading upstairs.

"Claude, Sebastian, follow me please," Vincent said continuing the walk on the first floor they went down a corridor and soon entered a rather grand library. Upon turning a corner in this library they saw two boys sitting exactly where Vincent thought they would be. Both in plush chairs before a chessboard.

Vincent walked over to them, and the blond looked up seeing them coming. He tapped the chess board to call the other boy's attention. Without introduction Sebastian could already tell whose kid was whose as these children had inherited their father's hair colors.

"Boys, this Mr. Michaelis and Mr. Faustus. They may be working for us soon. So do be nice to them," he turned to back to them. "This is my son Ciel Phantomhive, and this is Lord Trancy's eldest Alois Trancy. Claude, you'll be looking after Alois, Sebastian, you'll be looking after Ciel. I'll leave you to get acquainted."

With that Vincent left. Claude and Sebastian stood there awkwardly for a moment, the boys had returned to their game without so much as a word to them.

"Um..." Claude said after a few minutes. Though neither responded.

"We should just wait until their game is done," Sebastian said frowning. "Clearly that's more important..."

Ciel check mated Alois' king within' two moves after then and Alois frowned glaring at him. Ciel suddenly started moving his hands in intricate motions rather rapidly, and Alois responded the same way.

"Oh shit," Sebastian said turning to Claude. "Their deaf... that would have been something nice to know ahead of time."

Claude frowned at him. It was at this point that Alois looked at them. "Hello," he said smiling speaking rather low and slightly slurred. "Sorry about that, Ciel hates leaving games undone. Do you want to go talk somewhere?"

"Uh..." Sebastian frowned. He guessed he was wrong after all...

"I'm to speak with you," Alois said inclining his head towards Claude who nodded. Smiling Alois got up.

"Sebastian, you can sit here," Alois said indicating the chair he just got up from.

Sebastian sat down and Alois and Claude walked off talking.

"Um... sorry. I thought you were deaf earlier because you two were signing," Sebastian said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Ciel opened a drawer on the side of the chess board and pushed the remaining pieces into it. Then from his inside pocket he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. He wrote on it and placed it in front of him. It read: _I'm not deaf. I'm mute._

Sebastian read the words and then looked up at him. Ciel was looking rather bored with him already.

"Oh... " Sebastian said frowning. What was he supposed to say? Sorry? He frowned.

Ciel took the notepad back wrote on it and set it down before him. _What did you do for work before this?_

"I worked in a bar," Sebastian said, and he paused. Wait... that was the truth. He had not intended to say that. In fact, he wanted to say that he had worked at a respectable company. _Shit I have to watch myself_ , he thought. _Why is the kid interviewing me anyway?_

Ciel took the notebook back again. _Have you worked for any members of nobility or anyone of high rank in society either here or over seas?_

"Not that I'm aware of," Sebastian answered.

_Are you now or have you ever worked for or with any enemies of the Phantomhive or Trancy estates?_

"Never," he answered.

Ciel took the notebook back, wrote on it then left the page on the desk for him to read. He turned leaving his sight before Sebastian had finished reading the line: _That's all I care about knowing. Hope you to see you soon._

* * *

Claude and Alois went out to the garden. "I like these here, aren't they pretty?" Alois asked.

"Yeah," Claude said not entirely sure what the flowers had to do with anything, Alois staring at him with such big light blue eyes was making him feel awkward. He didn't like looking people directly in the eyes when speaking to them so he turned away staring instead at the flowers Alois had pointed out. "So, just what can I be expecting if I become your body guard? Do you three run into serious dangers often or—"

Alois placed a hand on Claude's shoulder making him turn towards him. "Sorry," Alois said. "I'm deaf, if you're not looking at me, then I can't hear you."

Alois added a smile as though the situation would seem less awkward if he did.

"If you're deaf you're not supposed to hear me at all," Claude answered frowning.

"I read lips, it's not an exact form of communication, but I'm fairly good at it," Alois explained sitting on a stone bench. "What did you think of my Father and Lord Phantomhive?"

 _You're Dad seems like an asshole_ , Claude thought immediately, but wasn't about to say that.

Alois suddenly snickered.

"What's so funny?" Claude asked being sure to look at him as he requested. So Alois could read his lips.

"Sorry, it's nothing. So what did you think?"

Claude eyed him. His eyes were so intense. They were this odd blue color. Not a bright blue like that other kid's, but a light one. It was almost like they could look right into him.

* * *

"Luca?" Hannah had said upon entering the room. The boy was playing with a stuffed animal.

"Who are you?" he asked without turning in her direction.

"Um, I might be your bodyguard soon," she said smiling sitting on the floor near him.

"Cool," Luca answered.

"Yeah, it is cool," Hannah answered. "Do you want the light on?"

It was pitch black in his room which was why Hannah had left the door open.

"It doesn't matter," Luca said. "I'm blind so it's always dark."

Hannah frowned looking at him while he made his stuffed toys hop around the floor, in near total darkness.

"You don't have to be worried," Luca said suddenly.

"Oh I'm not worried," Hannah said smiling.

Luca stopped playing with his toys, and even though he was blind and blindfolded he turned to face her. "Yes you are."

* * *


	2. Mizaru, Kikazaru, and Iwazaru

Ciel hadn't bothered to stay around to chat, so Sebastian decided to wander around the house. In the main hallway their were expensive looking and rather formal paintings which he hadn't had time to notice before. Their was a painting of Lord Phantomhive with someone he assumed to be his wife, she was a woman with blonde hair and the same eyes as Ciel. A little further down was a picture of Lord Trancy with a woman who Sebastian assumed to be his wife. The girl was way out of his league, and significantly younger than him... Just looking at this picture he would have put Lord Trancy in his early forties (probably wasn't too long ago... he looked the same as he did now), and she must be eighteen, nineteen. He hopped she wasn't younger than that. It was very evident where all of Alois' good looks came from and thank god for that. They had made the paintings in an old fashioned style and seemed to have even put on clothes befitting the Victorian era. He had seen people do that before. Like when you put on cowboy gear and pretend you're in the old west.

"Oh, are you lost Sebastian?"

Mey-Rin had walked in carrying a bundle of laundry.

"I don't believe we had a chance to meet properly, how do you know my name?" Sebastian asked turning around.

She suddenly started blushing. "Well, I... I overheard... Sorry..."

Sebastian smiled, "Don't apologize. It's fine. Yours was, Mey-Rin... right?"

"Uh... yes sir..."

"Do you need help with that?" he asked walking over to take the laundry from her, but she backed away. "No Sir! You haven't been made the official head butler here yet, so I wouldn't feel right..."

"Butler?" Sebastian said frowning. "I'm not here to be a butler, I'm here to be a body guard..."

"Oh that's right..." Mey-Rin said. "They were changing it this time, that they were..."

"This time?" Sebastian frowned.

Her face suddenly got very red and she turned rushing from the room. At that point two other people had walked in they were both carrying one end of a long table. "What's wrong with her..."

The younger of the two men suddenly grinned upon seeing him. "Sebastian!" he exclaimed rushing over to him he let his end of the table drop. He hurried over and gave him a hug that was so painful he thought his ribs had cracked. "Oh... sorry..."

"And just how do _you_ know me?" he asked wincing after the guy had let him go.

"Oh..." he said having the same reaction as the girl. "So you haven't been... Well no matter, they'll probably do that in a few days..."

"Oi! Finny! If he it ain't him yet you might as well come help me with the table end..."

"Right, sorry," Finny said rushing back over. They seemed to be taking the table outside.

As the other man was walking by him he inclined his head. "Nice to see you again."

"Again?" Sebastian frowned. _What the fuck was going on?_

"Sebastian."

He turned. Lord Phantomhive had just descended the stairs. "Dinner is about to start. Do come and join us."

"Sure," he said with one last glance back at the two guys who had left...

Claude and Hannah were already seated in the grand dining room looking as confused about all of this as he was. He sat down beside Hannah throwing her and Claude a what's up with this place look.

The meal passed in almost complete silence other than Lord Phantomhive and Lord Trancy discussing various business things. The boys sat a little further down from thier parents in the center of the table. Ciel and Alois were actually talking quite a bit in sign and Luca was playing with his food until it was all pushed together into a giant clump on his plate. Alois looked over at him. "Eh... Luca. Look what you've done to your food."

"Huh..." he frowned. "What did I do to it?"

"It's all mixed together," Alois said smiling.

"I wanted my stick stuff in my mushy stuff," Luca explained. two inch bits of asparagus was haphazardly mixed into his potatoes.

"Indeed, that's what you've done alright," Alois said smiling.

Lord Trancy suddenly frowned and he hit the desk hard making enough of a vibration to cause Alois to look his way. "You make him eat right! We have guests!"

Alois frowned he looked over at Mey-Rin who was standing against the wall. "Could you get him a new plate please..."

Mey-Rin nodded hurrying forward she grabbed his plate and hurried off to the kitchen with it. Luca frowned sinking into his seat. Alois ruffled his hair in an effort to cheer him up.

"We're being rude," Lord Phantomhive said and he suddenly looked up at the three of them. "Did you three wish to discuss anything? How do you like the boys and this manor so far?"

"Oh it's fine..." Hannah said nervously.

"Could do with some modern decor. This place looks old," Sebastian said rather bluntly.

"Indeed it is," Lord Phantomhive said. "This manor was built in the thirteen hundreds. Mind we've added a few aspects of modernization. Lights, indoor lavatories. Things of that nature. It's been some time since I've been back here, this was my childhood home, and has been in my family since it was built."

"Impressive," Sebastian said shrugging, clearly not actually impressed.

Lord Phantomhive continued as though he hadn't noticed this rudeness. "We were living in London my son and I, until quite recently when my wife and I had a bit of a falling out. Parental differences. So I took my son and moved him here. Of course I wanted the boys to stay together since their such good friends, and I invited Lord Trancy to stay with me for awhile as well."

"Anything to get away from that crazy bitch," Trancy said scarfing down on some more food. He had yelled at Luca not too long ago about manners and yet he was eating like that. At the last word though Ciel glared in Lord Trancy's direction with a look of the utmost dislike.

"Now now," Lord Phantomhive said smiling. "Let's not be rude. She is still my wife after all..."

Lord Trancy shrugged not looking up from his plate.

"I don't suppose any of you have made a definitive decision yet?" Lord Trancy said looking at the three of them. "Do you want the job or not?"

"I'm giving them twenty-four hours," Vincent said. "They can take as many of those hours as they would like."

"I'd like this done and decided soon... their is a full moon tonight."

"I'm aware of that," Vincent said softly. "If we miss it, we'll just do it on the next one..."

"Tsk..."

"Full moon?" Hannah asked frowning. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a silly superstition, don't worry about it," Lord Vincent said politely.

Mey-Rin returned with a new plate for Luca and immediately started to do the same thing he had done earlier. Alois caught it quickly and grabbed his hand. "No Luca," he said warningly.

After dinner they were taken to the billiard room where they all played pool. Ciel was exceptionally good along with his father. Lord Phantomhive ended up being the victor. By then it was late and they were shown to their rooms. Each of them had a room right next to the child they were in charge of, with a door that actually led into their room. Ciel stopped Sebastian before he went into his and tried to sign something. "Sorry..." Sebastian said shrugging.

Ciel stopped Alois when he was heading to his own and signed something to him and then indicated Sebastian. "He wants me to tell you not to come in his room unless you knock first."

"Uh... yeah, of course," Sebastian said thinking this was common sense. _Jeez, he doesn't trust me at all..._

Alois stared at him and then signed to Ciel, who signed back before entering his room and closing the door. "Ciel says that it's not that, it's just you've never been one for boundaries."

Sebastian turned staring at Alois as he headed down the hall to put Luka in bed.

Sebastian ended up lying awake. So many strange things had happened today. This place was strange, these children were strange. Before he joined this madness he wanted some answers, so he got up from his bed and went over to the door and knocked. A bit of moment was heard and Ciel answered with a questioning look. "Can I ask you some things?"

Frowning Ciel stepped back to let him inside, he motioned for Sebastian to sit at a small table he had set up near his bedroom window and he went to get some paper and a pen which he brought with him when he sat down. He wrote something at the top of one of the pages and then turned it so he could read it.

_First of it's: May I_

Sebastian frowned. Cocky little shit... he thought but sighed. "Sorry, may I ask you some things?"

Ciel nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked bluntly deciding not to sugar coat anything. "You can't speak, Alois can't hear, that Luca kid can't see... This whole house had different statues and artwork dedicated to monkey's exactly the same way as you three. This seems like the set up for a horror film. So what exactly is going on?"

Ciel sighed knowing that answering this question would take a lot of writing but he gathered up the pages and sat back in his seat grabbing a book to write on. There he sat for some time, his pen scratching away. Sebastian watched him working by the light of the small oil lamp on his table. Sebastian felt awkward. Not knowing what to do with himself which Ciel was writing away. At last Ciel sat down the page in front of him. He had taken almost the entire piece of paper to write:

_Have you ever heard of the proverbial principal: See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil?_

_These three ideals are supposed to dwell in every person. A part of you that sees the evil of the world around you and they keep track on if you do nothing to stop it. A part of you that hears falsehoods and lies and that part waits too to see if you do nothing to stop it. Then their is a part of you that speaks the falsehoods yourself and they keep track on if you give into them and speak the evils yourself. These three beings were known as Sanshi, and keeping a depiction of the see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil proverb would block the Sanshi from knowing any and all of the evil performed. Every 60 days the Sanshi report to heaven and tell the Gods what evils were performed by the human in the last 60 days, and if you had the depiction in your home or on your person, then the Sanshi would have nothing to report._

Now the Sanshi are simply said to be observers who do nothing more but report back on which evils you give into or allow to pursue. The actual causes of the evil are demons known as Mizaru, Kikazaru and Iwazaru. Eventually so much evil occurred in the world that it made these demons quite powerful and the depictions were no longer enough to stop the demons from running about and causing chaos.

Sometime around the 8th century, but no one truly knows the exact date. It was decided that the depictions were more of a hindrance than a help. Because the Sanshi were no longer reporting the bad deeds of the people that meant heaven was no longer sending punishments for those deeds. People sometimes call this karma. It was decided that rather than shielding heavens eyes from the evils of man it made more sense to simply stop those evils in the first place. Thus, humans were chosen to take the forms of the depictions. Each sacrificed in themselves what was being shielded from the heavens. Luca sacrificed his sight to protect the world from Mizaru, the demon that allows the sight of evil to plague one's heart. Alois sacrificed his hearing to protect the world from Kikazaru, the demon that allow the evil hateful words of the people to plague one's mind. I sacrificed my voice to protect the world from Iwazaru, the demon that allow lies and falsehoods to roll from the tongues of the people.

_It's not all sacrifice however, we were given things in exchange for what we lost. Luca lost his ability to see the present, but he can view the past or future. Alois lost his ability to hear the audible sounds of the world but he can hear the thoughts in one's head and the intents of your heart. I lost my ability to speak, but I no one can lie when they speak to me, and if I write a direct question to them they have to tell me the truth. For example:_

_Who is the person you hate most in this house?_

When Sebastian read that line his mouth opened immediately, "Trancy," he said then he froze. He had not intended to say anything. Ciel smiled at him, and he continued reading.

_See? But yes, Lord Trancy is a bit of a prick. That's the answer most people give when I ask that question. So I assume yours is the same._

_Anyway, our existence keeps these evils at bay, but even with our sacrifices the demons gain enough strength to escape about every 100 years so we must capture them each time they are freed. Over the next 100 years they gain back their strengths from the evil of man to do it all over again. The longer we can keep them captured however, the longer it takes the evil to recover._

If that is all, I would like to retire for the night.

Sebastian looked up at him, Ciel was staring at him with those insanely blue eyes. "You have to be joking, this can't be real..."

Ciel picked up his pen wrote something else on another sheet and handed it to him.

_I was simply answering your question. I'm not asking you to believe me. But... if you don't, you can leave tomorrow and never return. However, if you think their is even the slightest chance this could be real then stay and and I'll show you things you've never imagined._

* * *


	3. The Adventure Begins

_I'm not asking you to believe me. But... if you don't, you can leave tomorrow and never return. However, if you think their is even the slightest chance this could be real then stay and and I'll show you things you've never imagined._

Those words he read haunted him that night. Ciel had not said those words aloud, but Sebastian felt almost as if he could hear them. He barely slept at all, and when he went downstairs in the morning his eyes were bloodshot.

Ciel walked out of his own room looking even more tired than him.

"Did you not sleep well either?" he asked.

Ciel shook his head rubbing his eye groggily. But Sebastian noticed something as he did so. Ciel had bruising around his wrist. "What happened?" he asked genuinely concerned. Ciel blinked, not sure at first what he was referring to. But he followed his gaze to his wrist, and he shrugged it off before heading downstairs.

"Seriously!" Sebastian snapped frowning.

Alois stretched. He was coming down the hallway wearing the same clothes he had on the night before.

"Oh, hello Sebastian."

"Hey," he said frowning. "Do you know what happened to Ciel last night?"

"Why, what's wrong?" he asked looked slightly worried.

"Ciel has bruising around his wrists... They weren't there last night..."

"Oh damnit," Alois frowned. "That was my fault. Sorry, I'll talk to him."

"Your fault, how was it your fault?" he demanded but Alois had already turned walking away. "Hey!"

"He's deaf remember," Claude said coming up behind him. "He can't hear you unless he can see your lips to read them."

"Is that so..." Sebastian frowned.

Hannah helped Luca from his room, and the boy rushed to the railing and used that to guide himself down the hall and down each step.

"Holy shit," Hannah said walking over to the other two. "This kid is a freak, we have to get out of here!"

"Why?" Claude and Sebastian asked together.

"This kid knows everything about me. I mean fucking everything!" she snapped fearfully. "We were talking you know, and I was trying to relate to the kid so I started telling him about this horse I used to have right. I'm at a point we're I haven't said anything more than the horse's name and how much I loved it when he turns around and says, 'you mean the black one with the white tail? He is cute, I'm sorry he broke his leg and your Dad had to shoot it.' I didn't tell him that! And he did this shit our whole conversation. I got so freaked out I went to my room early. Next thing I know this little brat knocks on my door and tells me to not to light a candle in my room (the very second I have the matches in my hand) because he didn't want to die in a fire... again... He said again... Not to mention, he cried almost the whole night and kept knocking on my door saying he was scared, and when I wouldn't answer he'd go back to his bed and cry before getting up a few minutes later and knocking again..."

Claude and Sebastian exchanged glances and turned back to her.

"You're right," Sebastian said.

"Yeah, let's go," Claude agreed.

"When you get to town," Luca said suddenly when they passed him at the bottom of the stairs. "Will you buy me the one with a red bow? I like that one..."

"Okay um kid, I really don't think we're coming back," Hannah said frowning. "But I wish you all the happiness in the world. I really do..."

Hannah grabbed her coat that the maid had hung up by the door. Claude and Sebastian grabbed theirs as well.

"Alright," Luca said frowning. "Just don't get in the first Taxi you hail..."

With that Luca walked with is arm outstretched until he bumped into the doorknob of the kitchen, which he used to open it. Ciel was looking out the kitchen window when he entered.

"Will they be back?" Alois asked him at Ciel's questioning.

"Yup! And Hannah is bringing me a present!" he said cheerfully.

* * *

They walked for awhile down the long road to reach town. Having not realized they would be leaving so abruptly they hadn't called a car out to the house to drive them. So once they were in town Sebastian raised a hand the moment he spotted a Taxi. It stopped right before them and Sebastian held the car door open for Hannah.

"No way, remember what the kid said, we can't get in the first one."

"Oh c'mon..."

"I'm not getting in there!" she snapped.

Sebastian frowned. "Fine," he turned to the driver. "Sorry for your trouble. We're gonna take a different one..."

"Tsk, are you saying my cab isn't good enough for you?" the driver snapped.

"No, it's just."

"Fuck you, don't waste my time!" he snapped hurrying off so fast the door closed from the force of it. He turned on his blinker as it headed away down the hill.

"See," Sebastian sighed. "I can't believe we turned down that job... This is probably all just a series of strange coincidences anyway... And that kid is just crazy."

"Whatever, just get another taxi..." Hannah snapped just as an eruption of screaming and tire screeching met their ears. The three of them turned just in time to see the taxi they had been about to get in drive right up over the sidewalk and into the marina water. The cross traffic just before the water had come to a screeching halt to avoid colliding with it.

"Holy shit..." Claude sighed.

"Oh my God..." Hannah gasped.

"Or... maybe that kid just saved our lives..."

Hannah covered her face with her gloved hands and took a seat on the bench nearest to them as citizens began to crowd around the accident.

"We should go back," Sebastian said after a few minutes of stunned silence.

"Look, that Ciel kid told me something the other day. That all of them have powers. I really think it's true now, especially after this. That Luca kid can see the past and the future. Um... Alois can read minds, and Ciel... he makes it so you can only respond to his questions with a truthful answer. I know he showed that one to me..."

"I'm never stepping in that house again," Hannah sighed. "I just can't it's scary. Their creepy! I don't... Oh my god..."

Her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Hannah?" Claude asked looking at her. "What's wrong?"

She got to her feet and looking both ways before she crossed the street she rushed over to a toy store window where a number of bears were lined up on a shelf. All of them were wearing different colored ribbons, but only one was red.

* * *

"Welcome back," Mei-rin answered the door cheerfully when they arrived back after a half hour of debating later. "We set out seats for you at the table."

Sebastian was about to ask how she knew they would come back, but he didn't bother.

The door opened and Luca without even turning his blindfolded head in the direction of the door he cheered. "Yea! Hannah's back! Can I hug my teddy?"

She handed it too him and he squeezed it tightly smiling. "You can sit next to me Hannah."

She did.

Sebastian and Claude took the other two sets.

"Luca says he didn't make it," Alois said to answer Claude's thought just then.

"Seriously, what the fuck!" Claude snapped suddenly.

"Please don't cuss in front of Luca," Alois spat back. For the first time since they had arrived he looked angry. Then taking a deep breath he proceeded to tell the other two the same story that Ciel had wrote down for him the night before.

Hannah began to cry and Claude took off his glassed to rub his eyes as though that would make this situation clearer.

"Well, that's everything. Now that you guys are staying, we might as well do something fun tonight."

"Whoa, wait." Sebastian leaned back in his chair looking serious. "We never said we were staying yet..."

"Of course you're going to stay," Alois responded with a small laugh. "You three always stay."

"Always?" Claude questioned.

But it had just hit Sebastian again, how the servants had referred to him as though he had met them before.

"Our household," Alois said softly. "Is sort of Immortal, well... What I mean by that is... Their is a ceremony that only be done under the light of a full moon. This ceremony can restore the memories of past lives to your present body. From the day this ceremony is performed we don't age..."

Hannah wiped her eyes looked shocked.

"You three have come to us in your past lives. Each time you die, you get reborn again. We track you down, let you grow, and send you a summons to come work for us as soon as we think you're ready. Then the next full moon after you arrive, we give you back your memories and you stay with us."

Ciel knocked on the table to call Alois' attention. He signed something rapidly to him before returning to his food.

"Oh yeah," Alois said frowning. "In the same way that the three of us sacrifice something, you three have to play host to the demons we are trying to protect the world from."

"Excuse me?" Hannah asked frowning. He hadn't been looking at her so she hit the table like Ciel had done to get his attention. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well," Alois frowned. "Every hundred years the demons gain enough strength to walk the planet again, but when they're within a human form they start to weaken. Imagine it like putting a block of sugar in water. It's going to dissolve until you can't see it anymore. That's what it's like for the demons to reside within a human form. The cool part about that is you'll be able to gain control over some of their powers. You get things like incredible speed and strength, plus wounds are almost never fatal when you have their power."

"So they just lose strength and we somehow magically get all their powers," Claude asked.

"Well, yes and no. I mean, that's where the three of us come in. When the demon is in your bodies they will get weaker and weaker so long as Luca doesn't see, Ciel doesn't speak and I don't hear. If we do those things, they will actually gain strength, and your human side will get weaker and weaker until it's just the demon. But don't worry. Once the demons have a host we have one year to kill them, which means Ciel, Luca and I will only have to keep doing this for one year to seal away the demon. Then we don't have to worry about any of this until around the 90 year mark and that's when their evils will start affect the people once again. At the 98 to 99 year mark is when we have to seal them within another human body and the whole process starts over."

"So... wait a minute, you guys could hear, see and speak if you wanted to?"

Alois nodded to Sebastian's response. Alois turned his head to show them his ear and he pointed out a small wire that looped around his ear. Like one of those hearing aids that are meant to be as discreet as possible. "This stops me from hearing," he explained. "Alois wears that blindfold 24/7 to prevent his seeing, and Ciel simply doesn't speak. In the past however, they used to make things more permanent for us. In the fifteen hundreds they actually..."

He stopped. "Sorry, I don't wanna say. When you tell a story around Luca, he can see it vividly as if he were really there."

"Why do any of this?" Sebastian asked frowning. You kids don't owe the world anything, what would really happen if none of us did anything?"

"World wide war," Alois explained simply. The demons powers would affect the people too strongly. Let me give you an example. If Ciel were to walk into a room and give a speech. He is then putting no filter on Iwazaru's power. You'd have an entire room of people who would begin to say every hateful and truthful thought they have about those around them. This anger and hatred would consume their hearts. Within a matter of minutes you would have a whole room of people near to the point of killing one another. Imagine the same thing happening, except on a world wide scale. Because the size of the location would be much larger than the room Ciel would be speaking to, it would take much more time. But eventually the same thing would occur. However because Ciel's sacrifice serves as a promise to the demon, he can't do much as long as Ciel doesn't speak. Even if he does slip up, it usually only affect the people nearest to him. However if he were to speak every day like nothing was wrong it would begin to affect the whole world working like a ripple from where he is. With the people nearest to him being affected the most first. But us doing this only helps so much, because as I said after 100 years the demons gain enough strength from the natural hatred that exists in the hearts of humans. It feeds their strength and weakens our ability to block it. Which is why after 100 years we have to weaken the demons considerably. It used to be every 500 years, but as the population of Earth has grown, it has shortened the time it takes the demons to regain their strength. If we can contain them within' a host body for just one year they'll be weak enough that we won't have anything to worry about for at least 80 years before they'll slowly start to regain it again."

He paused looking at their faces. "Sorry, that's kind of a lot to take in I guess..."

"So, if we can contain these demons in our bodies for one year, then you guys don't have to worry about any of this for 80?" Claude asked.

"That's right," he answered smiling.

"Okay, I'll do it," Sebastian said and Ciel glanced up at him. Sebastian was looking right at him. "If it means you can speak freely again, I'll do it. Besides I'd kind of like to hear that voice of yours."

Ciel look away, his face had started feeling slightly hot.

"I'm in too, I guess," Claude said and Alois smiled.

"Thank you, I love playing the piano. Did you know that? Man, I can't wait to hear it again..."

Luca turned to Hannah. Even though he was blind folded he seemed to be trying to see her. "Please say you will too Hannah. I'd like to watch cartoons and play video games! But that's hard to do when you're not supposed to look at the screen..."

It was such a childish answer, and adorable as well. She smiled softly. "Alright."

He smiled and leaned over to hug her. A very motherly expression came over her face and she patted his head softly. "Alright..." she smiled. "Okay... well. What's the next step?"

"The next full Moon we'll hold the ceremony that will make you get your memories back," Alois thought for a moment. "It'll be about a month. So until then we'll get to know each-other."

"Well, we should probably let your parents know we're staying," Sebastian had suddenly realized it. Where were they anyway?

Alois frowned, "Our father's left this morning."

"Left? Before we gave them our answer?" Claude couldn't believe that...

"Sorry, could you repeat that?" Alois asked. Claude had glanced at Sebastian when he said that so Alois hadn't had a good view of his lips in order to read them. Claude repeated his words and Alois smiled.

"It doesn't matter, they knew you were gonna stay. You always do. Well... almost always..."

Alois glanced at Ciel at that point, who did not look up at him.

 _I guess, we're really staying_... Sebastian thought frowning, he wondered... Just what kind of adventure were they in for?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> While I really like the idea of this story, I'm not completely sold on it. Let me know in a review if you want this continued.


End file.
